


Chatting With a Buddy

by Tabbyluna



Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Kidfic, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: When Hex was a kid, she used to have a friend. And they used to hang out with each other and chat.
Series: Fictober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947136





	Chatting With a Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually inspired by an episode of an obscure anime I'm into. Majokko Megu Chan. It was a pretty important magical girl/cute witch series.

When she was younger, Hex was friends with a boy the class nicknamed ‘Bossy’. A tall boy, with broad shoulders and a jaw which stuck out, most people got the impression that he was tough and strong. Bossy very much liked that reputation, and often tried to command people to take part in a myriad of hair-brained schemes. It was how he earned his nickname.

For the most part, Hex and Bossy did not have many things in common. She was quiet, composed, and loved reading. He was loud, frequently rude, and enjoyed undertaking crazy experiments and projects. They became friends simply because she sat in front of him, and because both of them embraced the nicknames their peers had given them to make fun of them. In a way, they found solidarity in that. And now Bossy could always count on Hex to lend him a pencil if he ever forgot to bring his stationery to class.

Bossy became unpopular because he was, well, bossy. For a while, the only person who ever wanted to do with him was his cousin. And even then, one day his cousin got fed up with him, and walked out on their current project. At the time, the two of them had wanted to make a flying machine.

The previous day, their prototype failed. So now Bossy had to fix the machine all by himself. He called Hex to check and see if she was willing to accompany him while he tried to fix it. Hex said that she was down with that.

They met at the park, and while Bossy tried his best to repair his machine, Hex sat on a bench and read a thick book. It wasn’t uncommon for them to spend time like that. Usually, Bossy just needed someone to talk at, and Hex was more than willing to half-listen. 

“You know, who even needs them anyways! I bet I can get this to fly all by myself. That’ll show them all!” Bossy frequently had a lot of time on his hands, since he never cared to do his homework or study, and no one ever invited him to their house. He frequently got bored. Hence why he tried so many different schemes. Hex would try to stop him if the plan was too unsafe, but other than that she was content to watch him attempt crazy schemes.

“Mmhm…” she responded. Eyes still glued to her book. 

Bossy spent a good solid half an hour complaining about his cousin after that. How he was such a wimp. Always afraid of what his parents might say if they ever got into trouble. “No great man in this world ever became great because he obeyed his parents religiously!” He shouted, finger in the air, striking a pose.

Hex hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I get what you mean.” She turned the page to the next segment of her book.

“Mark my words. Someday, people will remember me as a world-famous inventor. And all he’ll ever be is a washed-up has-been.” Hex sometimes suspected that Bossy often felt inferior next to his cousin. He often got much better grades than Bossy ever did. And his parents did enjoy comparing him with his cousin. Sometimes Hex wondered if his ambitions were at least partially born from that jealousy.

But she kept those thoughts to herself. If Bossy ever wanted to tell her about it, he would tell her, the chatty boy. Since he had not shared it with her, it was none of her business.

Bossy had already succeeded in taking apart the broken machine. Now, all he needed to do was salvage out any parts worth saving, and then rebuild the machine. Improve it. Then go out onto the large hill at the edge of town and rest it out again.

“Say, Hex,” he looked up from the scrap-pile. “Any chance of you helping me out over here?” 

She turned another page before answering him. “Sure, just give me a minute… or an hour.”

Bossy raised an eyebrow. “What’s stopping you from helping me now?”

“The fact that I’m reading.”

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I know. But what’s so interesting about that book? What are you even reading, Hex?”

Silently, Hex answered his question by showing him the cover of the book. She pointed to the title, which read ‘The Basics on Prosthetics and Magic’. A strange book to casually read, especially since the two of them were only preteens. He had expected Hex to be reading about some adventure novel, or perhaps one of those storybooks about young witches that she liked. “Why are you reading that?” He asked, scratching his scalp.

“You know my neighbour?” She said, turning her eyes back to the book. “Ms Weathers?”

“Oh yeah, that old hag in the yellow shawl, right?” Hex looked up and gave him a glare. He grinned awkwardly. “Erm, I mean. Yeah, I remember her.”

“So, she’d been having problems with her legs lately. She uses a wheelchair and a cane now, but when she uses the cane she has trouble with walking.” Another turn of the page. “So I got this book, and I’m trying to figure out how to make her something which might make things easier for her.’

“How did you get this book anyways, Hex?” It was a library book, he could tell from the sticker stuck onto the cover. The librarian was very strict about children entering the adult section. To the point where she would refuse to allow children to borrow adult’s books. That particular book didn’t seem like it would be placed in the children’s section at all, so it was a wonder how she could even get her hands on it. “I thought we were only supposed to stay at the kid’s section?”

Now she smiled. It was the first time he saw her smile that day. She looked up at him, and looked at him right in the eye. “I already read all the books there. I stole this from the library.”

Bossy’s eyes grew wide, and Hex chuckled for half a second before regaining her composure. “Hex,” he began, “how long have you been doing this?” Every kid was scared of the local librarian. She was a notorious child-hater.

“A while.” She turned a page.

“Were you ever caught?” He asked.

“Never, I plan all of these out carefully.”

Bossy looked at her, eyes wide and filled with awe. “Hex, you’re hardcore.”

“Thank you, Bossy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing conversations is fun. :p


End file.
